Hidden Core, Secret Fire
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Poems for characters of naruto will contain spoilers, not your average poems. Temporarily on hold.
1. Itachi

Raven's Tears

Dull onyx eyes

Soon bleeding crimson

Harboring crying

All unseen

Shouldering a burden

That never should have been

So very selfish

Yet so selfless

No one knows

The frustrating truth

Nor do they know

Of the dry sobs he's cried

The heart wrenching pain

He's suffered

Even the way that

He accepted it all

But of course this

Is exactly what he

Wanted

From the harsh deaths

In the beginning

To the bitter lies

Towards his precious

Little

Brother

He would tell no one

Only dropping subtle

Hints

Woven into the web of

Worsening

Lies

So delicately strung

No one would find out

Not that he wanted

Them too.

He bears this burden

All on his own

So selfish

To take it all on

Yet so selfless

So as to spare

Others this burning

Pain.

Yet he continues to fight

Not against others

No.

Not in the day

But in the dead of night

Blood splattering

Across his hands

Not by deaths

No.

By the incurable

Disease

He was forced

To live with.

But none of that matters

At least

Not at this

Moment.

Flashbacks

Clash unbidden

He shrugs them

Off

He's known what

He's done he

Doesn't need a

Reminder.

It was all

For

The young man

Breathing harshly

In front of him

His

Precious

Little brother.

He knows whats

Next

His brother finally

Gave him what

He wanted (no needed)

Best

His own very

Death.

"Sorry sasuke" he begins

Struggling to move

"This is the last time."

He smiles in

Remembrance

Of all the good times

Before it all started

Before the very

Command

That he had used

To seal his own

Fate.

He sees his body

Fall crashing

Into the

Ground.

He knows what this means

He turns to the left

Face to face

With a creature

Named death.

We can only imagine

What happened

Next.

He puts on his invisible

Mask

His eyes shielded

By a cold

Facade.

He's used for so

Many years

But this isn't the

Same

If you had taken

A second glance

You would have seen

The fire

Glowing in his

Eyes.

Reflecting his own

Soul

A fire

That gives off a light

That never wanted

To cause so many

Burns.

His soul is far to tainted

For heaven he knows

But at the same time

To pure

For the hell

Down below

That he didn't expect

So what now?

What next?

Now

He can only

Watch

As his precious

Little

Brother

Tries to destroy

The very things that

He wanted to

Protect.

The first his

Little

Brother

Himself

Then the village

He strove to protect

Finally what he wanted

Best but not for himself

Peace

No war or pain.

His brother delves deeper

Into insanity

And he can only

Watch.

As much as he wants

To deny

He knows

He wasn't careful

Enough

Wasn't cautious

Enough.

His plans ruined

Only moments after

His death.

All because of the

Ancient man

Hiding behind the mask

If he could he would

Start again preventing

The truth from getting

Loose.

But now he can only

Watch

As his precious

Little brother

Is lost in the

Abyss

Craving for justice

For which in reality

Is only

Vengeance.

He closes his eyes

And murmurs

Three words

"Foolish little brother."

He wants to snap

Him out of it

Awake him from

His self-induced nightmare

He's now living.

But what can

He do?

He's fading

He's dead.

Something warm

Trickles down

His face

He's gone

He's just a memory

But that doesn't

Prevent

His

Tears

From mixing

With

The

Rain.


	2. Sasuke

Raven's Tears part 2

Pitch black eyes

Flashing brilliant red

Sorrow and anger

Easily misread

Letting no one in

Fearing the worst

Soon placed under

Heaven's seal

Tainted poison

Intoxicating…

Seeping slowly

Inside

Closing the mind

To all judgment inside

Leaving all that he's ever

Known

Only to quench

His thirst

For justice (no vengeance!)

Blue eyes

Shining with unshed

Tears

The only one

Close enough

To

Call friend

The poison burns

In his veins

Thrumming with unstable

Power

The air burns

With

Killing intent

He draws in the poison

Letting it scorch his

Control

It stretches

Over his skin

Leaving charcoal grey

His hair

Lengthens

Turning a pale shade

Instead of

Blue black

Bones are snapping

Rearranging inside

His own very back

Two hideous things

Break through the skin

Giant wings resembling hands

I shudder

The fight isn't long

He wins

Of course

He thinks this is

Right

No matter how close

He came to a loss

His side forces him to his

Knees

Face to face

With someone he

Used to call

Friend

.

.

.

.

.

Three years

Pass

We all know whats

Next

Void of emotion

At least that's what

They think

They watch as he is told to

Back down

He would have killed them!

Has he really changed

So much?

If only they knew

He cut the bonds

So long

Ago.

.

.

.

.

Why do they strive

To bring him

Back?

He silently

Questions

He shrugs

His body tense

And shaking with

Fear

The

Eldest

Brother

Near

His back

Hits the wall

All the sacrifices

And

Lies

His power stripped

Away.

No matter how hard

He had

Fought.

His heart speeds

Up

While his body screams

FLEE!

He looks

Wildly for an

Escape

Yet there are none

His brother

The traitor

His brother

The demon.

His breath caught

In his throat

Time seems to

Slowly freeze

Two fingers

Soaked in the

Eldest

Blood

"Sorry sasuke"

Why is he sorry!

He's got what he wants!

Why drag it out!

His mind screams

Shrilly

"This is the last time"

His brother smiles

A serene peaceful

Expression

Full of compassion and love

The eldest fingers

Slide down his face

He falls forehead connecting

With the concrete wall

His body lain out

As if merely

Unconscious.

What happened?

Why did his brother smile

At him

With such emotion?

He slows his

Ragged breathing

Slowly realizing that

It is he who

Is alive

His expression

Darkens

Into a prideful

Smirk

After all these

Years of pain and suffering

He's finally

Done it!

He allows his body

To collapse

He isn't alone for long

A man in a mask

Heals his wounds

When he wakes the man

Tries to convince him

About the 'truth'

Of his elder

Brother

His blood boils

He fiercely lashes out

But the man won't be quiet!

"You lie!"

He's had enough of his lies!

"It's all a big-!"

"You're alive aren't you!"

He freezes

This man….

Is right…

It all crashed down

In bits and pieces

"To him, your life was worth"

Worth what?

"More then even the village"

His eyes glaze over

The truth sinking in

"I'm home."

Of course…

He remembers this

"Big brother!"

Such childish innocence

"Welcome home!"

Konoha…

"Lets go play big brother!"

Konoha…

Konoha!

"Okay what should we play?"

Forced him to take the clan!

"It's just the two of us."

Not anymore…

"I'll always be there."

Really?

"Like a wall you need to climb over"

How long did you

Suffer?

"I'll always be there."

That's a lie isn't

It?

"Even if it means being hated"

Why?

"Because that's what…"

Because what!

"Big brothers are for."

How could I forget?

How could I not

See

The

Lies!

"Sorry sasuke"

Please don't be…

"This is the last time"

It can't be…

Why did you have

To

Protect

Me!

Why!

He stands

At the Cliffside

Tears cascade

Down his face

"We have shed the skin"

He whispers

"Of the snake"

Darkness bubbles

Deep in

His

Soul

"We are the taka"

Hatred belies his voice

"Taka has one goal"

Is this the

Right

Way?

"To destroy Konoha"

Of course

It

Is

Why wouldn't it

Be?

Konoha is laughing!

Mocking

Big'

Brothers

Sacrifice!

Anger and disgust

Floods his

Being.

They deserve to die!

Itachi would be alive

If it weren't

For them!

But wasn't it

I

Who

Killed

Him?

No!

It was Konoha!

It had to be…

"Foolish little brother"

The sky is weeping

Itachi?

I heard you…

"They will pay."

Something warm drops

On his shoulder

It mixes with

The rain

"I swear"

He looks up

"I will avenge you."


	3. Hinata

_My name is Hinata_

Named by the sun

_Hurl the kunai_

I won't ask _why_

Even _when I cry_

I know you'd rather _I die_

Shaking I strike, _everyone screaming_

Is that_ I who is keening?_

_The life of a kunoichi_

Protecting our_ life_

So there will be no _strife_

It's a_ lie_

I want to _die_

My hands _too young_

To be smeared with red

Smeared red by the _dead_

Are we really right?

I see _no_ white _light_

I know the_ truth_

The truth of our _wrath_

Wrap me in a cast

I'll _fight_ till my _last_

_Why?_

_I do not know_

_Wailing_ in my head

Wishing I were dead

_The way of a Kunoichi_

A name so _sickeningly sweet_

Tweet, tweet tweet

How bout a _treat?_

_For the good little girl_

_With the_ bright _eyes_

The _pretty_ smile

The _still growing_ limbs

_The good little kunochi_

The girl who has been forced to kill


	4. Itachi ad Sasuke

**Bold Itachi and Sasuke**

_Italics : Itachi_

Normal: Sasuke

* * *

><p>Catch me, catch me<p>

_Drop me, into darkness_

No one is waiting

_Their all baiting_

So sly

_With their lies_

_I'm no fool_

_I'm not your tool_

It burns, it burns!

_Churning, churning_

Water swirls

Leaves curl

_Inky black_

_Lack of tack_

Churning, churning

Burning, burning

_Ashes and Ashes_

**Counting lashes**

Once

_Twice_

Thrice

_And dice_

More and more

Sure its lore

_It's a lie_

Don't you dare die!

Don't leave me!

_Leave you? You haven't a clue_

This is no game

_Have you no shame?_

You have not seen

_What can be?_

_What shouldn't be?_

_You say not to die!_

It was all a lie

_Trust me?_

Burn me?

_Love me?_

_Kill me._

Kill you?

_KILL ME!_

Why!

_I long for death_

Even if its less?

_Less is less_

Why death? WHY!

_For blood, as it should_

As such

_I lack much_

You lack nothing!

_I lack everything_

_As such I die_

_No regrets_

Even after being controlled?

Brother?

Brother?

BROTHER!

…Brother…

_Even then you are a fool_

_Regret nothing_

_**Live** for everything_

_**Cry** for no one_

_**Fight** for everyone_

_**Hate** nothing_

_**Love** who you shall_

_Because even **broken**_

_You are whole_


End file.
